Lost World
by koyoote
Summary: AU. A series of drabbles based off of various reoccuring alternate universe ideas. Could include many characters if I thought about them enough. Also any of the drabbles featured here are available for plagerism if you like the plotline. Just review me.


Lost Worlds

_Scarlet Rose_

**Gentleman Gangster**

Was it just her, or was her kidnapper… A gentleman? Like the old time chivalrous type who opened doors, held out her chair, asked if there was anything he could do for her, kind of gentleman?

As if on command of thought, he glanced at her out of the corner of his good eye. They were a bright gold, and the left eye had been badly scarred, probably by fire or acid, she thought. Despite his watching her, she didn't look away. He seemed to shrug with his eyes and turned away looking out the large wall-sized window. The skyscraper was massive, belonging to a powerful CEO of military and naval creations company. The window was her first option of escape, but the thirty-nine floors below her spoke differently.

The magnetized door being her only other means of escape was also a difficult option. There was no possible way that she could get away from the room unless her captor or rescuer arrived sometime soon.

He caught her staring again, "Miss-"

"Katara," she said involuntarily. Unable to retrieve the word, she watched on neutrally as the handsome young man began again.

"Katara," he started again with emphasis. Her name on his tongue gave her chills. His voice seemed permanently broken, like one day he screamed it all out and the only thing left was this husk of a man, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Her mouth seemed to run away from her, "Besides let me go, that is?"

He smiled back, amused with her childish behavior, "Yes, besides that."

"Well," her mind paused, thinking quickly of what she could want. Besides just wanting to stare at her intriguing kidnapper, "I could always go for ice cream."

The man nodded appealingly, standing to leave the den for the mini-kitchen, separated in the room only by a breakfast nook. She watched him go, seeing his form outlined by the fitted black suit with a hint of attraction. Well, if you're going to be kidnapped… At least he's good looking.

Katara stood as well, her jeans and T-shirt clashing with the elegant background in a pleasing way, expressing humanity and innocence in a room of high class sin. He had retrieved a canister of frozen cream, revealing French vanilla as the flavor while he scooped it into a rich bowl. Why was everything so nice? Katara wondered momentarily.

"Why's everything so nice?" Impulse control much?

A golden eyed stare blinked at her, his angular face becoming blank, "Because it's mine."

It was her turn to blink, "Oh."

He nodded, returning to his task to scoop one last ball of white cream for her. He slid the bowl across the counter for her to stop. A dainty spoon had been slipped in without her notice and she almost smiled at the feminine design on it. Surely a man hadn't chosen this cutlery? He must have a wife, or girlfriend.

"So what's your name?" she asked innocently, dipping the spoon through the crisp vanilla. Placing a small bit in her mouth, blue eyes watched for his reaction.

He was irritatingly neutral again, "Lee." Yet the name didn't seem right, turning the vanilla ice cream in her mouth sour while she scowled.

"No it's not," she responded with obstinacy.

Raising an inquiring eyebrow, 'Lee' started to become annoyed, "No it's not," he confirmed.

Satisfied, Katara spooned another bite of ice cream, finding it pleasantly sweet again. Letting the ice cream melt wonderfully on her tongue she observed her golden eyed captor returning the canister of desert and start rinsing out the ice cream scooper. After a moment under hot water, the sticky ice cream melted away and he placed it on the drying rack next to the sink.

Tilting her head at his domestication, the girl tried a different line of attack, "Do you have a girlfriend?" He seemed to still in drying his hands for a moment before he snapped the dry towel and threw it across the sink, for use as a wash rag later. Finally he looked at her with slumped shoulders.

'Is it that obvious?' he seemed to ask with the tired look in his face. In response, Katara only lifted the rather girly spoon. Rolling his eyes, he verified her assumption, "I did."

A slip of the tongue or not, Katara pounced, "Yet you kept the silverware?"

"She bought it for here," he responded with pliancy. Pale hands leaned on the marble countertop with disguised leisure. She swallowed another bite.

"But you kept it," she seemed to accuse, her tone taking a biting quality when his answer wasn't satisfactory. His head tilted down to look at her a little closer. Her throat tightened in anticipation, anxious to his answer. After studying her for a moment, he turned away, heading for the refrigerator.

Over his shoulder, he muttered, "Name's Zuko."

She smiled.


End file.
